The Rule of Love
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: cinta yang berada di dua dunia. IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing IchiRuki, slight HitsuHina, **

**Disclaimer **

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Antoinette Blue © Nana Kitade**

**The Rule of Love © Kurosaki Shicchi**

**Love is our power**

** But sometimes, it can become our weakness**

Pernahkan kau merasa kalau cinta itu tidak melihat dari fisik, latar belakang, atau materi? Pernahkan kau merasa kalau cinta itu tidak memandang status tinggi rendahnya derajat seseorang itu? Dan sekarang, apakah ada seseorang yang menanggapi bahwa cinta itu tidak memandang apapun selain kepercayaan dan janji suci? Ada. Namun, terlintaskah di pikiran kalian kalau adakah seseorang yang menjalani cinta dengan "DUA DUNIA" yang berbeda?

The Rule of Love

**Chapter 1**

**Fall in Love in the First Sight **

** Rukia's POV**

Kuchiki Rukia. Itulah namaku. Sebut saja Rukia. Siapa aku? Manusia? Ya, secara fisik tubuhku seperti manusia. Namun, secara kehidupan, mungkin tidak terbilang manusia. Ya, karena aku salah satu dari makhluk yang di nama kan vampire. Mungkin aku berfikir kalau menjadi vampire sudah menjadi takdirku. Kami selalu berkeliaran malam hari. Kenapa ku katakan kami? Bukan aku saja yang menjadi vampire. Aku adalah satu dari enam vampire di Karakura. Ya, aku baru bertemu enam vampire. Dan selama hidupku, aku hanya tinggal bersama mereka. Mereka adala Hinamori Momo sahabat karibku, bersama pacarnya Hitsugaya Toushirou, Ise Nanao juga dengan pacarnya Hisagi Shuuhei, dan Grimmjow Jaggerjaques sebagai ketua kelompok kami. Yah, cuma aku yang sendiri disitu. Tak mempunyai kekasih. Aku berfikir untuk selamanya aku tak mempunyai pendamping. Namun, tafsiranku salah setelah aku bertemu orang itu….,

Normal POV

Angin berhembus dimalam hari. Angin itu bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Tampak kalau sebentar lagi akan dimulainya musim gugur. Angin itu bertiup di iringi daun kering yang terbang melambai-lambai. Dan di bawah pohon itu, seorang gadis kecil nan mungil termenung. Entah apa yang di fikirkannya.

**Yume wo mita, kowai yume wo** (I saw a dream, a frightening dream)

**Toozakaru senaka ni kogoeta** (pouring over that distancing back)

**Aru hazu no sono ondo wo** (I started looking once again)

**Mou ichido tte sagashiteta** (for the warmth that was supposed to be there)

Gadis itu menatap kota yang gelap itu dengan mata violetnya yang besar. Tatapan itu kosong. Tidak ada arti apapun dari tatapan matanya. Gadis itu tetap diam memandang kota yang kini seakan menjadi kota mati. Gelap. Apakah pemilik dari masing-masing rumah itu sudah terlelap dibuai bunga tidur? Entahlah. Gadis itu hanya terdiam sendiri.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang mengagetkan lamunan gadis mungil itu. Gadis itu melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya. Terpesona akan mata hazel nya, gadis itu hanya memandanginya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi. Dia membantu gadis itu berdiri dengan cara memegang kedua bahu mungilnya. Mereka masih bertatapan.

"Watashi…., dare?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. Lelaki itu hanya menaikkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Gadis itu melihat lelaki itu.

"Anata..," desah gadis itu pelan

"Kurosaki Ichigo," katanya sembari tersenyum. Mata gadis itu membulat. Bisa dia lihat expresi terkejutnya.

"Kuchiki Rukia," kata gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu. Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Rukia kembali ke posisinya semula. Duduk memandang kota mati itu.

"Apa kau sering kemari? Tidak baik wanita berjalan sendiri tengah malam begini," kata Ichigo seraya duduk di samping Rukia. Rukia hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau memandang kota Karakura seperti itu?" Tanya Ichigo lagi. tapi yang bersangkutan tetap diam.

"Kau sangat irit bicara ya, nona Kuchiki?" kata Ichigo kesal karena pekataannya tak sahut oleh Rukia.

"Kau, belum mengerti apa-apa tentang diriku. Jadi jangan terlalu cepat mengambil ksimpulan seperti itu," kata Rukia dingin sedingin es. Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

"Souka? Kau bukan orang sini," kata Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk.

"Entah apa yang menarikku hingga aku sampai di kota ini. Ketahuilah, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau di lahirkan bukan untuk mengenalku," kata Rukia lalu berdiri. Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya tanda kalau dia tak mengerti.

"Sayonara, Kurosaki Ichigo." kata Rukia lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo ingin mengejarnya, namun saat di tikungan dia sudah tak melihat sosok Rukia.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Rukia." Kata Ichigo lalu kembali menuju kota Karakura. Tanpa dia sadari, sosok Rukia yang melayang di atas atap sebuah rumah telah mendengar permintaan Ichigo tadi. Dia hanya menatap kosong punggung kekar Ichigo.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu?" Kata Rukia lalu mengepakkan sayap hitamnya menuju suatu kastil.

**Muki dashi no hitori no yoru** (in the night where I am exposed)

**Nigeru basho mo nanimo nakute** (I couldn't find a place to escape)

**Aa, itsuka tomadoi nagara** (I was hesitating and once again)

**Jibun wo semeteta** (I blamed my self)

Rukia memasuki kastil gelap itu. Dia berjalan terus sampai akhirnya seorang wanita bersandar di dinding kastil itu sambil memainkan sarung tangannya. Pakaian yang dia kenakan serba gothic, gaun hitam yang indah di tambah lagi sepatu boot dengan hak yang cukup tinggi. Tangannya yang di tutupi sarung tangan hitam. Belakang rambut di cepol satu dengan kain yang berwarna hitam juga.

"Kau pulang juga, Rukia-chan," kata wanita itu lembut. Rukia hanya mengangguk. Wanita itu bawaannya tenang dan selalu berhias senyum di bibirnya.

"Kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik di kota mati itu?" Tanya wanita itu balik. Rukia hanya mengangguk lagi. wanita itu berjalan mendekati Rukia. Langkah kakinya cukup kedengaran keras mengingat kastil yang luas itu hanya berpenghunikan enam orang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya gadis itu menatap mata Rukia. Perlahan, Rukia menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap mata coklat indah milik lawan bicaranya.

"Momo-chan, aku melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Kaien-kun," ungkap Rukia yang sukses membuat expresi Momo berubah drastis.

"Apakah dia manusia? Ketahuilah, Rukia-chan. Kau sudah melakukan dosa yang parah di masa lalu. Kau masih belum melupakan kejadian itu kan? Kau tau konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu itu, kan?" kata Momo marah.

"Dengar, Momo. Aku hanya bertemu dengan dia. Lelaki itu sangatlah mirip dngannya. Lelaki itu seakan-akan membuatku terbawa arus masa laluku. Dan aku tak bisa kendalikan itu, kau tau betapa aku sangat mencintai Kaien-kun? Walaupun sebagai konsekuensinya aku di asingkan dari keluarga Kuchiki." Kata Rukia lirih. Momo hanya menarik nafas panjang.

"Fikirkan lagi sebelum kau menemui lelaki itu, Rukia-chan," kata Momo sambil meraih tangan Rukia.

"Kau tau. Bagaimana kalau ini terjadi padamu? Bagimana kalau kau bertemu dengan lelaki yang wajahnya menyerupai Toushirou? Kau pasti juga mengambil langkah yang sama sepertiku," kata Rukia kesal. Momo hanya tersenyum.

"Dan aku harus mempertahankan cintaku padanya, kan?" lanjut Momo dengan senyumannya. Rukia tersentak kaget.

"Mo-momo-chan, kau?" Tanya Rukia kaget.

"Ya, Rukia-chan. Aku dulu juga mengalami ini. Hitsugaya-kun dulunya manusia yang kucintai. Cintalah yang menyatukan kami berdua. Walaupun hidup dalam sisi yang gelap, asalkan kami bersama, tak apalah. Sekarang giliran Rukia-chan yang harus berjuang demi cintamu," kata Momo. Rukia tak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya langsung memeluk Momo erat-erat.

"Tapi, aku tak menyangka. Rukia bisa terkena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Kata Momo tertawa kecil

"Ahaha, kau benar Momo. Sorot matanya yang indah itu, aku mencoba bersikap dingin padanya, tapi aku tak sanggup. Dan aku memutuskaan untuk meninggalkannya," kata Rukia.

"Kalian pasti bertemu lagi, cinta akan menunjukkan jalannya." Kata Momo tersenyum riang.

"Kita kembali ke kamar, hari mulai pagi." Kata Momo menggiring Rukia kembali ke tempat mereka.

Dakara soba ni ite Zutto da to itte

(So stay in my side, say you will forever)

Akuma no koe wo kakikesu made

(Until you drown out the devil's voice)

Usinawanu you ni, sotto tashikameru

(So that I won't lose you, I'll softly make sure)

Taisetsu na kioku wa ayamachi ni natte mo

(Even if important memories become mistakes)

Nee, naze ka utsukushii dake

(Somehow they still beautiful)

Suasana di kastil itu sepi dan sunyi. Kastil yang luas namun hanya berpenghunikan enam orang. Mungkin lebih. Karena masih banyak makhluk yang sebangsa dengan mereka diluar sana. Vampire yang tidak boleh memiliki pasangan hidup yang tidak sebangsa dengan mereka. Vampire yang hanya bisa keluar di kegelapan malam. Matahari adalah musuh utama mereka. Cinta yang kedengarannya mustahil untuk mereka. Tapi siapa sangka? Akan ada suatu hubungan yang terjalan secara illegal. Perbedaan dua dunia yang memberatkan beban mereka. Peraturan cinta yang sulit namun unik.

~~~~Tsuzuku~~~~


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Happy reading^^

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

Vampire yang tidak boleh memiliki pasangan hidup yang tidak sebangsa dengan mereka. Vampire yang hanya bisa keluar di kegelapan malam. Matahari adalah musuh utama mereka. Cinta yang kedengarannya mustahil untuk mereka. Tapi siapa sangka? Akan ada suatu hubungan yang terjalan secara illegal. Perbedaan dua dunia yang memberatkan beban mereka. Peraturan cinta yang sulit namun unik.

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Every Heart © Boa**

**The Rule of Love © Kurosaki Shicchi**

**The Rule of Love**

**Chapter 2**

**The Sin in My Past**

**If you want to choose, what will you choose?**

** Dark or Light?**

Malam kedua setelah Rukia bertemu dengan lelaki yang menyerupai Kaien. Kurosaki Ichigo. Merupakan seorang manusia yang bertempat tinggal di Karakura. Rukia hanya merenungi nasibnya. Pertemuannya dengan Ichigo telah membuatnya menjadi nona yang pendiam.

"Ara, mitsuketa yo, Rukia-sama," kata seorang wanita yang berlari ke arah Rukia yang termenung di bawah pohon yang biasanya dia datangi. Rukia kaget. Wanita yang cukup lama sudah tidak dia jumpai kini bertemu dengannya.

"Tsukimori? Kau kah itu?" Tanya Rukia kaget setelah melihat seorang wanita dengan mat.a berwarna kuning bulan, sama seperti namanya. Rambut ungu tergerai indah hingga mencapai bahunya. Rambut depannya yang berponi berhias bando bunga.

"Ohisashiburidesu," katanya memeluk Rukia.

"Tsukimori, kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kau mengabdi kepada klan Kuchiki?" Tanya Rukia mengingat posisi Tsukimori sebagai pelayannya dulu saat dia masih di kastil Kuchiki.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku pelayan Rukia-sama. Rukia-sama masih majikanku," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato, Tsukimori." Kata Rukia.

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

**(Tell me baby, how many do I shed my tears?)  
Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou**

**(Every Heart is not gentle yet)  
Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara**

**(To whom must we proclaim our feeling)  
Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou**

**(Every Heart doesn't know so what to say)**

"Aku sudah ke kastil Rukia-sama tadi," kata Tsukimori. Rukia melihat tatapan sedih Tsuki.

"Kimi wa hitori?" Tanya rukia kepada Tsuki. Namun yang bersangkutan menggeleng.

"Iie, aku bersama Yuki-chan," kata Tsuki di iringi oleh anggukan Rukia. Mereka terus berjalan melewati kota mati nan sepi ini. Sekarang jam satu pagi. Pantas saja mereka menyebutkan kota itu kota mati. Karena tak ada yang terjaga jam satu pagi.

"Aku, sudah mendengar semuanya dari Hinamori-chan, tentang Ku-" belum siap Tsuki berbicara Rukia sudah berhenti berjalan.

"Rukia-sama, doshite?" Tanya Tsuki. Rukia melihat ke arah Tsuki.

"Aku ingin menemuinya, aku ingin bertemu Kurosaki Ichigo. Lelaki yang telah membawaku menuju arus masa laluku bersama Kaien-kun," kata Rukia datar.

"Dame!! Rukia-sama, Ichigo tak lebih dari seorang manusia biasa," kata Tsuki berdiri di hadapan Rukia. Rukia menatap Tsuki tajam.

"Jadi kalau dia memang MANUSIA kenapa?" Tanya Rukia kasar. Emosinya naik.

"Apakah Rukia-sama ingin mengulang dosa yang terjadi di masa lalu Rukia-sama sendiri? Apa Rukia-sama ingin membuat nasib Kurosaki Ichigo sama seperti Kaien Shiba?" kata Tsuki sedikit keras.

"Diam..," kata Rukia.

"Apa Rukia-sama mau, kalau suatu saat akan berubah lagi? menjadi seorang vampire yang tak mengenali dirinya sendiri? Dan akhirnya akan menyerang Kurosaki Ichigo? Seperti yang Rukia-sama lakukan kepada Kaien shiba?" kata Tsuki bertubi-tubi. Rukia yang mulai sesak nafas memegangi kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Yameru yo…," kata Rukia sedikit mengerang.

"Mengertilah Rukia-sama. Bahwa vampire itu tak PANTAS bersama manusia," kata Tsuki pelan.

"BERHENTI MENCERAMAHIKUUU…," kata Rukia teriak sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Beberapa saat kemudian, keadaan hening.

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

(I was frightened by the long, long night)  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

(I prayed to the distant stars)

Rukia terus berjalan hingga mendekati kota Karakura. Dia berdiri di atas sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi agar dapat melihat kota mati itu secara keseluruhan. Gelap. Percis seperti malam-malam dimana Rukia selalu memandang kota itu.

"Kapan aku bisa melihat cahaya? aku samasekali tak penah melihatnya. Tidak pernah sejak aku dilahirkan kembali menjadi wujud hina ini," kata Rukia sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Tsuki yang sedaritadi diam kini mendekati Rukia.

"Rukia-sama, kumohon kepadamu. Jangan temui lelaki bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu." Kata Tsuki memohon. Rukia menggeleng.

"Aku rasa pertemuanku dengan Ichigo adalah takdir. Aku merasa kalau Ichigo adalah reinkarnasi dari Kaien. Aku tau itu. Kami bertemu untuk di persatukan kembali. Jadi, jangan halangi aku untuk bertemu dengan orang yang aku cintai." Kata Rukia tegas. Rukia ingin meninggalkan Tsuki namun sejenak berhenti setelah Tsuki berkata :

"Rukia-sama tidak mencintai Ichigo, Rukia-sama mencintai Kaien. Jangan hanya karena mereka berdua memiliki wajah yang sama, Rukia-sama langsung jatuh hati kepadanya." Kata Tsuki.

"Urusaii..," kata Rukia. Dengan secepat kilat, Rukia kini berada di belakang Tsuki.

"Rukia…, sama…,"

BRUUKK

Tsuki ambruk setelah menerima pukulan yang cukup keras di belakang lehernya oleh Rukia.

"Gomenasai yo, Tsuki." Kata Rukia kemudian pergi ke kota karakura untuk mencari Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**

**(Round and round in looping time)  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**

**(We are searching for love)  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**

**(For we want to grow stronger and stronger)  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru  
(we still look up to the high skies today)**

Lelaki itu berjalan melewati kota yang gelap. Berharap wanita yang dia temui berada di hadapannya. Kenapa dia mencari wanita misterius itu? Tiga jam saja tidak sampai saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Kenapa kali ini lelaki ini sangat ingin bertemu wanita itu?

"Rukia…," kata Lelaki itu. Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi. Dan dewi fortuna bersama Shicchi berada di pihak Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia melihat gadis itu berada di sebuah beranda rumah yang tak layak pakai. Dia tersenyum. Kemudian mendekati Rukia.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo lalu duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil saat lelaki itu duduk.

"Kau masih mengingat namaku, Ichigo Kurosaki?" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum simpul. Ichigo tersenyum. Semburat merah yang ada di pipinya tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi.

"Dan tampaknya kau juga masih mengingat namaku, Kuchiki Rukia." Kata Ichigo lagi. Rukia hanya menunduk malu. Mereka berbincang-bincang hingga sampai saat Ichigo berdiri di hadapan Rukia.

"Ichi…,"

"Rukia, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi," Ungkap Ichigo.

"Mungkin..," kata Rukia setelah dapat ciuman di pipinya. Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

"Hooek," kata Rukia. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang segar berwarna merah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kuso! Energi.., negative. Dia memiliki energi negative. Sama seperti Kaien-kun, k-k-ku-kuso..," Kata Rukia lalu kembali ke kastil. Namun di perjalanan dia ambruk. Seseorang mendekati Rukia.

"Baka Imoto, seharusnya kau mendengarkan perkataanku." kata orang itu, kemudian membawa Rukia pergi.

* * *

"APA? Rukia-chan kabur? Bagaimana bisa? Kau yakin dia ingin menemui Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Hinamori Momo.

"Ya, Tsuki-chan tak sadarkan diri di bawah pohon. Sekarang dia sudah baikan," kata teman Hinamori, Yuki Hanabira.

"Yuki-chan, aku tak keberatan kalau Rukia-chan menemui Kurosaki-kun. Tapi aku takut kalau mereka melakukan peraturan terlarang itu. Karena Kurosaki-kun manusia," kata Hinamori

"Dasar vampire bodoh!" kata Grimmjow.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melakukan hal itu,?" kata Nanao.

"Energi vampire dan manusia berbeda. Manusia memiliki energi yang positif. Sementara kita, bangsa vampire memiliki energi yang negative. Vampire menghisap darah manusia. Maka darah yang ada di dalam diri kita tercampur. Hingga berdampak negative. Jika energi manusia dan vampire menyatu, maka vampire akan menghisap energi manusia tersebut. Bahkan lebih buruk lagi, manusia itu akan mati." Jelas Hitsugaya Toushirou panjang lebar.

"Tapi jika manusia itu mempunyai energi negative, mungkin keadaan akan berbalik. Vampire itu akan kehilangan energinya. Energi negative vampire akan mengalir ke tubuh manusia itu dan akhirnya, manusia tersebut menjadi vampire." Tambah Hisagi lagi.

"Seperti yang terjadi pada Shirou-chan dulu," kata Momo. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Shirou-chan ja nakutte, Hitsugaya-kun da," kata Hitsugaya.

"Karena itu, dibuat peraturan bahwa Vampire sangat dilarang berhubungan dengan Manusia. Apalagi sampai bersentuhan. " Kata Grimmjow.

"Apakah, semua manusia itu mempunyai hal seperti itu?" Tanya Yuki.

"Tidak. Ada juga manusia yang samasekali tak mempunyai tekanan energi. Manusia yang memiliki energi positive atau negative, bukanlah manusia biasa." Kata Hisagi di iringi anggukan Toushiro dan Grimmjow.

"Demo, kenapa vampire tak boleh berhubungan dengan manusia? Padahal, tidak semua manusia memiliki hal itu." Kata Momo

"Untuk menghindari peristiwa itu." Kata Grimmjow lalu duduk di kursi empuknya.

"Momo, kau jangan kemana-mana. Biar aku dan Shuuhei yang akan mencari Kuchiki," kata Hitsugaya menyentuh pipi Momo.

"Hitsugaya-kun aku ikut," kata Momo namun Hitsugaya langsung menggeleng.

"Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, mengerti?" kata Hitsugaya di iringi anggukan Momo. Kemudian Hitsugaya mengecup kening Momo. (Shicchi juga mau!!!).

"Hati-hati, Shuuhei-kun." Kata Nanao setelah melepas pelukannya. Yuki dan Grimmjoww hanya memandang mereka iri.

"Ah, indahnya yang punya pacar…," kata Yuki. Grimmjow hanya mengangguk.

"Saa, Toushirou, Shuuhei. Lebih baik kalian cepat sebelum terjadi apa-apa pada Kuchiki," kata Grimmjow seperti orang malas (baca : shikamaru)

"Rukia-chan…," kata Momo dalm hati. Dia khawatir. Yuki juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**

**(round and round in looping time)  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru**

**(We live and come to understand things)  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite**

**(at times laughing, sometimes crying)  
Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku**

**(We will continue to walk again today)**

**```Tsuzuku```**

Shicchi buat beberapa OOC di Fic tadi. Yang mau jadi OOC bilang lewat ripyu ya..,

Cuma isi

Nama:

Panggilan:

Ciri2:  
Mau jadi: Vampire atau Manusia (teman Ichigo)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Chapter kali ini menceritakan tentang masa lalu Rukia bersama Kaien

Ada beberapa OC yang masuk Cuma belum terlalu kelihatan kali karakterisasinya. Mungkin chapter depan akan lebih di tampakkan.

Thanks yang uda mau jadi OC.

Buat Irfan Hichigo Gates yang jadi OC belum dibuat jadi sabar-sabar dulu ya nak. Soalnya karaktermu susah buanget di tempatin. Chapter 4 pasti ada. Kalo gak ada Hicchi bisa bunuh saya.*kabur*

Happy Reading

And

ENJOYED

*

*

*

*

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Sen No Yoru Wo Koete © Aqua Timez**

"Rukia-chan…," kata Momo dalm hati. Dia khawatir. Yuki juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

**The Rule of Love**

**By: Kurosaki Shicchi**

**Chapter 3**

**The Boy Named Kaien**

_**aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

**(I want to beloved but you don't seem to love me)**

_**sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte**_

**(I wander with that repetition)**

_**boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte**_

**(I found one answer that even if I'm scared even if I'm hurt) **

_**suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da**_

**(I will say 'I love you' to the person who I love)**

Wanita itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Dia mengerang pelan. Kemudian matanya menjelajah ruangan yang sekarang dia duduki. Ada rasa yang sangat familiar dengan ruangan ini.

"Kuchiki Mansion. Aku ada di kamar. Tapi kenapa bisa?" katanya kaget.

"Karena Byakuya-sama yang membawa Rukia kemari." Kata wanita dengan mata berwarna merah kehitaman itu. Rambut panjang sepunggungnya tergurai indah. Rukia melihat ke pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

"Kau… Hanazami?" Tanya Rukia mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Iya, aku Risa Hanazami. Aku senang ternyata Rukia-chan masih mengingat namaku." Kata Risa sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Rukia.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa pada teman mainku saat kecil. Dan kulihat kau masih menyimpan gelang pemberianku." Kata Rukia tersenyum. Risa blushing mendengar ungkapan Rukia tadi.

"Aku…, merasa kalau sekarang aku hampir melanggar peraturan dua kali." Kata Rukia

"Dua? Bukannya Kaien,"

"Ada seseorang yang menyerupai Kaien. Dan aku menyukainya. Tapi sayangnya dia memiliki energi negative yang sangat besar. Namun, aku merasa kalau itu sepenuhnya bukan tenaga dari tubuhnya." Kata Rukia

"Jadi? Rukia berfikir kalau orang itu… ada yang mengendalikan?" Tanya Risa kurang memahami maksud Rukia. Rukia mengangguk.

"Aku rasa Rukia harus meninggalkan-"

"SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TAK AKAN MENINGGALKANNYA," jerit Rukia. Risa terkejut dan diam di tempat.

_**anata ga boku o aishiteru ka aishitenai ka**_

**(Do you love me? Or not love me?)**

_**nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da**_

**(As for things like that, it's already fine either way) **

_**donna ni negai nozomou ga kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou?**_

**(No matter how I wish there are many unchangeable thing in this world, right?) **

_**sou soshite boku ga anata o aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa**_

**(That's right. And because only the fact of my loving you)**

_**dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara**_

**(Is the truth unchangeable by anyone, so)**

"Rukia…chan," desah Risa pelan-pelan. Rukia mulai kembali ke alam nyata dan menyadari perlakuannya barusan.

"Gomenasai yo, Risa." Kata Rukia. Risa mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Saa, aku mau ke dapur dulu. Aku rasa Hisana-sama mulai mengomel di dapur sendirian. Rukia-chan istirahat saja dulu disini," kata Risa lalu meninggalkan Rukia sendiri.

"Aku mencintai Kaien. Namun dia telah meninggal karena energi negative milikku. Seandainya Byakuya-niisama tidak datang menolongku, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Ichigo." Kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Kaien….,"

**FLASHBACK**

Lelaki itu duduk di tepi bukit smbil melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari. Saat itu sudah pukul dua pagi. Namun lelaki berambut biru kehitaman itu tetap terjaga demi bertemu seorang wanita yang dia cintai. Sekalipun angin malam membelai-belai pipinya untuk masuk ke dalam indahnya buai bunga tidur, lelaki itu tetap terjaga. Hingga tak lama kemudian, wanita yang dia tunggu itu datang menghampirinya.

"Kaien-kun, gomenasai. Aku kelamaan. Aku harus menyelinap keluar dari kastil dan berjalan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Niisama." Jelas wanita berambut ungu kehitaman itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kalau dunia kita berbeda. Namun, cinta ini tetap saja memaksaku untuk menemukan separuh jiwaku yang hilang itu," kata Kaien sambil memandang Rukia.

mereka berdua terdiam dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Rukia sendiri ingin berbicara panjang lebar kepadanya. Tapi dia memilih Kaien mencakapinya lebih dulu. Namun selama apapun dia mengunggu, lelaki itu masih terperangkap dalam kegugupannya.

_**sen no yoru o koete anata ni tsutaetai**_

**(After a thousand of night I want to tell you)**

_**tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru**_

**(There is something that I must to tell you)**

"Rukia, aishiteiru." Kata Kaien akhirnya. Wajah Rukia berseri-seri. Mengingat kata-kata yang sangat dia harapkan akhirnya datang juga.

"Kaien-kun Atashi mo..,"

"Hadou no yon, Byakurai!" kata seseorang memancarkan kidou tepat kearah jantung Kaien.

"KAIEN-KUN!!!" jerit Rukia melihat kekasihnya menggeliat kesakitan.

"Byakuya..," kata Kaien disela nafasnya.

"Manusia tidaklah pantas bergaul dengan seorang vampire. Kau harus tmenerima kenyataan bawasannya kami berbeda denganmu." Kata Byakuya dingin.

"Nii-sama, doshite?" kata Rukia yang berurai air mata. Dia kemudian nekad mendekati Kaien.

"DAME! RUKIA!" teriak Kaien. Tapi Rukia tidak perduli.

"Bakudou no ni, Hainawa!" kata Byakuya lagi memancarkankan kidounya. Kini tubuh Rukia telah terikat oleh tali kidou.

"Nii-sama! Onegai. Yameru yo," rintih Rukia sambil mengeluarkan kristal beningnya.

"Ru..ki..a..," desah Kaien. Rukia memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya setiap inchinya. Energi kehidupan seolah mulai sirna dari Kaien.

"Kaien-kun. Okinasai.., ini aku, Rukia. Kita berjanji akan selalu bersama-sama." Kata Rukia sambil menatap mata Kaien yang perlahan terbuka. Rukia meletakkan tangannya ke kimono kaien.

"Argh," rintih Rukia. Merasa ada energi negative yang mengalir di aliran darah Kaien.

"Sial! Energi negative ini membuatku tidak bisa bersentuhan dengan Kaien." Kata Rukia dalam hati. Kaien sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Rukia hanya bisa melihat dengan air mata yang berlinang.

_**aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

**(I want to beloved but you don't seem to love me)**

_**sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte**_

**(I wander with that repetition)**

_**boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte**_

**(I found one answer that even if I'm scared even if I'm hurt)**

_**suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da**_

**(I will say 'I love you' to the person who I love)**

"Rukia, saatnya kembali ke kastil," kata Byakuya sambil berjalan ke arah Rukia.

"DAME! Nii-sama!" kata Rukia lantang melihat Byakuya akan memancarkan kidounya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"URUSAI!" kata Byakuya dingin. Kali ini Rukia semakin nekat.

"Kalau Nii-sama tetap menghalangi cinta kami berdua, aku akan mati bersama Kaien-kun." Kata Rukia. Byakuya hanya berexpresi dingin.

"Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Sudah saatnya melaksanakan upacara pengangkatan. Kau sudah berumur dua ratus tahun. Sekarang saatnya untuk kau di angkat menjadi vampire sempurna, Rukia." Jelas Byakuya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menjadi vampire. Aku tidak mau menjadi vampire yang hanya bisa melihat kegelapan. Aku tidak mau jadi vampire yang akan membunuh para manusia." Jerit Rukia.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa mengubah takdir yang di berikan kepadamu. Dan orang yang ada di depanmu adalah mangsa pertamamu. Disaat kau berubah menjadi vampire seutuhnya, kau akan memangsanya." Kata Byakuya. Mata violet itu membulat.

"Jadi, Nii-sama sengaja membiarkan aku bertemu Kaien disini hingga akhirnya aku menjadi vampire seutuhnya?" kata Rukia tak percaya. Byakuya hanya mematung.

"Nii-sama Jahat!!!" teriak Rukia.

_**kimochi o kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo**_

**(It's scary to turn my feeling into words)**

_**demo suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da**_

**(But I will say 'I love you' to the person who I love)**

"Kaien…," desah Rukia. Kemudian tempat itu semakin terang. Tapi bukan karena cahaya lampu. Namun sebuah cahaya yang disebut cahaya alami. Cahaya dari sinar bulan yang menampakkan tubuhnya. Bulan malam ini adalah bulan purnama. Mata violet Rukia membulat.

"Nii-sama, jangan katakan ini…"

"Sudah waktunya Rukia!" kata Byakuya. Rukia menggeleng mantap. Kemudian di memegang kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Teriakannya yang memilukan itu membuat Kaien terbangun dari pingsannya. Matanya terbuka lebar.

"Rukia? Doshite?" kata Kaien kaget. Byakuya mulai memancarkan kidounya.

"Hadou no roku juu ichi, Rikujoukourou," kata Byakuya. Seketika badan Rukia terkunci oleh cahaya dari kidou Byakuya.

"GGRRAAAWWWRRR…," teriakan memilukan itu terdengar lagi. Kaien tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Menyentuh Rukia saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana pula dia bisa menolong Rukia?

Beberapa orang datang mendekati Byakuya. Mereka adalah vampire yang ada di Kuchiki Mansion. Ryuuzaki Hikaru, Kira Hikari, dan Makino Ashikaga.

"Rukia-chan!" kata Hikaru terkejut. Mata hazel yang dia miliki terbuka lebar menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar terkejut.

"Apakah…," kata Makino ragu-ragu.

"Rukia sekarang hampir berubah menjadi vampire sempurna. Dan sekarang dia sedang menjalani masa penobatannya. Mungkin sangat sakit, namun hal ini tidak akan lama. Setelah itu, pejalanan Rukia sebagai vampire baru saja di mulai." Kata Hikari Kira.

"Berarti.., kalau masa penobatannya itu, yang menjadi mangsa pertamanya adalah…"

"Kaien Shiba." Kata Byakuya mantap. Ketiga wanita vampire itu menoleh ke Byakuya. Expresi terkejutnya sangat jelas terlihat.

"Makino, Hikaru, Kira," panggil Byakuya.

"Hai!" kata mereka bertiga tegas.

"Ucapkan mantra penobatan Rukia. Aku tak mau berlama-lama disini. Lagian Rukia juga tak mungkin tahan dengan rasa sakit itu," kata Byakuya.

"Hai, wakarimashita." Kata Makino dan yang lain. Makino mulai membuka gulungan kertas yang berada di kantong kirinya. Hikaru mulai menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Hikari mulai menggigit jarinya hingga darah keluar dari tangannya.

"Bulan purnama menerangi malam, dimana malam itu akan ada wujud seorang vampire sempurna," kata Makino sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Rukia.

"Berikan kemuliaanmu. Sirami kehidupannya dengan darah yang segar. Bakar seluruh rasa cinta yang ada pada dirinya," kata Hikaru lalu menyiapkan sebuah belati kecil.

"Cahaya bulan yang di sirami kemulian bagi para vampire. Hancurkan rasa cinta yang ada di dalam vampire ini. Cahaya bulan yang alami. Berikan kekuatanmu untuk vampire ini," kata Kira lalu menuliskan huruf kanji bulan yang berarti TSUKI di kening Rukia. Tak lama kemudian. Rambut Rukia berwarna abu-abu (warna rambutnya saat dia jadi Dark Rukia di movie 3 fade to black, tau kan?).

Rukia yang sekarang sedang tidak mengenal siapa dirinya mulai mendekati Kaien.

"Mangsa pertamamu," kata Hikaru. Dengan gesitnya Rukia mencengkeram leher Kaien. Kukunya yang panjang membuat darah segar mengalir dari tubuh Kaien.

"Aku rela menjadi mangsa pertamamu, Rukia. Aishiteiru." Kata Kaien. Namun Rukia yang sekarang tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta karena pengaruh mantra tersebut.

"AARRGGHH..,"

Sosok lali-laki itu terkapar di tanah. Hanya tinggal badan. Kemudian badan itu tersapu bersih oleh angin seperti debu. Hanya meninggalkan seorang Rukia yang di sudut bibirnya sudah berlumuran darah. Tak lama kemudian Rukia kembali ke keadaan seperti semula.

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Aku membunuh kekasihku sendiri. Tidak. AAARRGGHH…," Rukia memaki dirinya sendiri. Makino, Hikaru dan Kira hanya terdiam kemudian atas perintah Byakuya mereka bertiga kembali ke kastil.

"Kaien…," kata Rukia memeluk Kimono yang tadi dipakai Kaien. Hanya itu yang tersisa dari sosok Kaien Shiba.

"KAIEEEEEENNNNN….," teriakannya berdengung keras.

_**kono hiroi sekai de**_

**(In this wide world)**

_**meguriau yorokobi o kotoba ja ii arawasenai ne**_

**(I can't express the joy of encountering you with word)**

_**dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi**_

**(That's why we smile)**

_**iro azayaka ni sugiru aki o "do re mi" de utatte**_

**(Sing about the vividly passing autumn in 'do-re-mi') **

_**fuyu o se ni, haru no komorebi o machi**_

**(Turn our back on winter, Wait for the sunlight streaming trough trees in spring)**

_**atarashiku umarekawaru dareka o mamoreru you ni to**_

**(And become reborn a new, so that we can protect someone) **

Rukia tetap menangis. Risa hanya mampu menggosok belakang Rukia dan berkata hal hal yang membuatnya tenang. Rukia tetap menangis. Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh kekasihnya? Hanya itu yang ada di benak Rukia. Menjadi vampire pembunuh manusia. Dan mangsa pertamanya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Kaien Shiba.

"Rukia-chan, aku tau ini berat buatmu. Tapi kau harus terus maju ke depan. Aku juga pernah mencintai seorang manusia, dan aku meninggalkannya sebelum aku menjadi vampire smpurna." Kata Risa.

"Kau meninggalkannya. Karena kau tau kau akan membunuhnya, kalau aku tau dari dulu soal ini, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Sesal Rukia.

_**kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo**_

**(On the path we came from and our destination when we looked back)**

_**okubyou na me o shite ita boku**_

**(I'd always have timid eyes)**

_**mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai**_

**(I want to face you, but I can't be honest)**

_**massugu ni aite o aisenai hibi o**_

**(I, who repeat days of not being able to straightforwardly love my partner) **

_**kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi o iyagatta ano hi no boku wa**_

**(And I hated being alone on that day)**

_**mukizu no mama de hito o aisou to shite ita**_

**(Seemed to love people while unwounded) **

Rukia berjalan di ujung bukit. Melihat kearah kota mati. Masih memegang kimono milik calon kekasihnya yang telah meninggal. Matanya tetap saja mengeluarkan kristal bening.

"Kaien, aku bahkan belum membalas perasaanmu." Kata Rukia menangis. Dia memeluk Kimono itu erat-erat. Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya ke kimono itu.

"Kaien, kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu?" kata Rukia lagi. isakannya tidak berhenti. Hingga angin kencang mulai menghancurkan rambutnya.

"Sayonara, Kaien. Aku sangat menyesal telah melakukan hal itu kepadamu, aku benar-benar hilang kendali. Tapi, sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah, izinkan aku menyatakan rasa ini." Kata Rukia sambil memegang dadanya.

_**sen no yoru o koete ima anata ni ai ni ikou**_

**(After the thousand of night I want to see you now)**

_**tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru**_

**(There is something that I must tell you)**

"Aku… aku sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menghilangkan rasa cinta ini." Katanya

"Aku tak tau. Apakah kau dengar aku atau tidak." Kata Rukia lagi sambil terduduk di tanah tempat dia berpijak sekarang.

"Kaien…, Aishiteiru yo," katanya

_**aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

**(I want to beloved but you don't seem to love me)**

_**sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte**_

**(I wander with that repetition)**

_**boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

**(I found one answer that even if I'm scared even if I'm hurt) **

_**suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerun da**_

**(I will say 'I love you' to the person who I love)**

Rukia kemudian berdiri. Tak peduli angin membuat rambutnya berantakan. Angin bertiup semakin kencang. Dia kemudian meletakkan kimono Kaien di ujung tangannya. Kemudian melepas kimono itu. Hingga akhirnya kimono itu terbang di bawa angin.

"Aku akan pergi dari Kuchiki Manshion." Katanya berjalan berlawanan arah kea rah kota karakura. Saat itulah dia bertemu dengan Momo dan juga vampire yang lain.

_**sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte **_

**(Even if those thought aren't fulfilled)**

_**suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru**_

**(Say love to the person who you love)**

_**sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa**_

**(It's the most wonderful thing in this world)**

**End of flashback**

"Kaien…," kata Rukia yang masih duduk di kamar lamanya.

```TSUZUKU```

Shicchi's corner :

Wah wah wah…, satu chapter berisikan KaiRuki (di bunuh Hicchi) peace Hicchi (^.^v). OC nya disini belum kelihatan banget karakterisasinya. Sengaja karena chapter ini khusus KaiRuki. *di timpuk para OC*. Shicchi juga akan ikut jadi OC lho!! Ikut meramaikan! Yeeeei..-Background hanabi-

Kenapa Aqua Timez_ Sen no yoru wo koete? Simple aja. AQUA TIMEZ WA SUUUGGOOOI I…. Kebetulan pas ngetik fanfic saya I Love Him She Love Him too, selalu dengar nih lagu. Sedih buanget.*curhat* dan baru nih lagu yang sampe habis jadi songfic.*sadar kan kalo lagu di chapter 1 dan 2 lagunya gak sampai habis?* mungkin separuh atau hampir semua readers udah tau nih lagu dan DIJAMIN pada suka ama nie lagu. *siapa sih yang gak tau nih lagu? Aqua Timez getoh!* dan Shicchi mungkin akan memasukkan lagu Aqua Timez sebagai next song fiction. OC (Original Chara) akan ditutup setelah Chapter 4 akan di publish ^^.

Special thanks for my koibito *ga usah di sebutkan akh,* Hicchi and Hikari Kira, Yuki fuyuno, Chaterine Atmajaya a.k.a Yumi emakku, Hikari-neesan, akademi divisi 5, temen skul, temen Fan fiction, temen FB, dll, dsb, ect.

Comment or Review nya sangad di butuhkan.

Saa, matta Tsugi no Chappie desu…*bener gak sieh penulisannya?*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warning : OC, OOC, GAJE. Don't like don't read.

Here is the chapter….

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**The Rule of Love**

**By: Kurosaki Shicchi**

**Chapter 4**

**Dua lelaki. Manusia dan Vampire.**

Rukia berjalan di sekitar kastil itu. Lama rasanya dia tidak ada disitu. Dia kemudian melihat Risa, Makino, Hikaru dan Hikari duduk di taman halaman depan mansion itu. Kemudian, Makino melihat ke arah Rukia yang melihat mereka.

"Ruki-chan, sedang apa melamun disitu? Ayo kemari." Kata Makino yang menghampiri Rukia dan menariknya ke tempat dua temannya.

"Ruki-chan, ceritakan bagaimana kehidupanmu di kastil yang besar di dekat kota mati?" tanya Risa.

"Kehidupanku? Biasa saja. Hanya ada teman yang sejenis denganku. Vampire." Singkat Rukia.

"Wah, ternyata diluar sana masih banyak vampire ya," ungkap Hikari.

"Ya, mereka itu teman yang baik. Momo Hinamori dan Ise Nanao khususnya." Kata Rukia sambil menatap langit malam.

"Momo… Hinamori? Dia adalah temanku dulu. Kami bersama selama tiga tahun, namun saat dia bertemu dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro, dia meninggalkanku." Kata Makino sedih.

"Bukan karena itu, Askikaga. Momo hanya tak ingin Hitsugaya kesepian disana. Kau tau kalau Nii-sama membenci manusia. Hitsugaya vampire, namun dulu dia adalah manusia." Kata Rukia

"Ya. dia berbeda dengan kita yang seutuhnya vampire." Tambah Risa.

"Maki-chan. Kau terlalu negative thinking." Seru Hikaru. Makino hanya tertawa.

"Tapi, suatu saat pasti kalian akan bertemu lagi," kata Rukia tersenyum. Rukia memandang sejenak kea rah Hikari. Raut wajahnya yang sedih tampak sangat jelas.

"Hika-chan? Doshite?" tanya Hikaru yang juga menyadari kegelisahan Hikari.

"Apakah… Rukia-chan tidak pernah bertemu dengan yang seorang vampire bernama Grimmjow?" tanya Hikari pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Rukia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Hai. Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Dialah yang menjadi pemimpin kami saat di kastil. Aku tau kalau dia sangat pemalas dan keras, namun aku tau dia adalah vampire yang mau melindungi temannya." Kata Rukia. Senyum ceria terpampang jelas di bibirnya.

"Grimmjow… hontoka? Rukia-chan? Aku sangat merindukannya," kata Hikari.

"Huuuu… salah Grimmjow sendiri kan? Ngapain dia meninggalkan Mansion ini?" ketus Hikaru.

"Daripada itu, Hikaru-chan. Kau lebih bagus merapikan rambutmu." Kata Makino stay cool.

"Apa? Huh! Kemana sifat sok imut milikmu itu he?" ketus Hikaru. Sifatnya yang tomboy mulai lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah kalian berdua. Jangan berantam melulu. Kalian tiada hari tanpa berantam ya..." kata Risa yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka mencoba melerai.

"Ya." kata Makino dan Hikaru bersamaan lalu duduk sambil buang mukak satu sama lain. Rukia hanya tertawa bersama Hikari.

"Sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini." Kata Rukia dalam hati. Dia melihat teman-temannya sedang tertawa, berkelahi, bahkan menasihati mereka.

"Momo, Nanao, kalian sedang apa sekarang?" tanya Rukia.

"ONII-CHAAAN…. OKINASAAAIII!"

"Argh, sebentar lagi." erang lelaki yang berambut nge-jreng. Gadis kecil itu terus berusaha membangunkan sang kakak satu-satunya.

"Onii-chan. Ini sudah jam tujuh pagi. Saatnya berangkat ke sekolah tau! Nanti aku tinggal mau?" kata sang adik. Mencoba melakukan tick-trick yang berbeda. Karena dia harus melakukannya setiap hari.

"Yasudah. Pergilah diluan." Jawab lelaki itu membuat adiknya kesal stadium akhir.

"Ichi-nii… bangun… bangun…bangun…" kata adiknya sambil menarik selimut Ichigo hingga Ichigo terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Argh… baiklah Shicchi. Kau ini semakin hari semakin sangar saja ya," kata Ichigo. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Huh, Ichi-nii memang selalu susah di banguni. Hah, lupakan. Hari ini Tou-san sudah berangkat diluan tadi jam lima subuh. Ada pasien yang harus operasi." Jelas Shicchi.

"He? Baiklah. Aku mau mandi." Kata Ichigo. Shicchi langsung keluar dari ruangan Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo masih mematung di depan pintu kamar mandinya.

"Rukia… aku tak menyangka kalau aku sangat nekad mencium pipinya malam itu. Dan aku juga tak menyangka kalau ternyata dia diam saja." Kata Ichigo.

"Hoo, jadi kau ternyata sudah berani mencium wanita ya, Kurosaki." Kata seseorang di depan jendelanya. Ichigo yang kaget langsung blushing.

"K-Kau? Makro! Ngapain sih masuk-masuk sembarangan? Tidak sopan tau!" ketus Ichigo kesal sambil mencoba menyembunyikan blushing nya.

"Hehe.., gomen. Tadi aku melewati rumahmu. Jadi apa salahnya bertamu pagi-pagi," kata Makro polos. Dalam hati Ichigo mengutuk-ngutuk manusia yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bertamu tau tempat dong! Aku tak menyangka orang seperti dia bisa menjadi lelaki paling popular di sekolah, huuuuh…" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Heh, baiklah. Kau tunggu disitu. Aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Ichigo lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ichi-nii… sarapan sudah… He?" Shicchi yang masuk ke kamar Ichigo kaget melihat Makro ada di kamar Ichigo.

"Makro-senpai? Sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya Shicchi. Makro hanya membuka topi jaketnya lalu menampakkan wajahnya.

"Aku masuk lewat jendela. Tenang saja, Ichigo sudah mengetahui keberadaanku, kok." Kata Makro santai di iringi anggukan Shicchi.

"Sou ka? Yasudah kalau begitu Shicchi berangkat diluan saja dengan teman. Bilang ke Ichi-nii ya, Makro-senpai." Kata Shicchi. Makro hanya mengangguk.

"Mohon bantuannya…" kata Shicchi lalu keluar dari ruangan Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi sudah mengenakan pakaian sekolah.

"Tadi seperti ada suara Shicchi," kata Ichigo melihat pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"Hn. Dia berangkat diluan karena kau kelamaan. Lagipula dia baru SMP. Di sekolah kita anak SMP masuk diluan." Kata Makro.

"Saa, ayo kita pergi. Hari ini Mayuri yang mengajar, aku tak mau jadi bahan praktikannya." Kata Ichigo setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Karakura School

Lelaki itu berjalan melewati lapangan yang luas. Lelaki tinggi, tegap mempunyai warna kulit yang lain dari umumnya kulit manusia. Pucat. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat mata gadis-gadis di sekolah itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

Kyo Arashi. Kyo yang berarti 'tenang' sama seperti sifatnya yang lebih sering diam. Arashi yang berarti 'badai'. Siapa yang tau ternyata lelaki ini adalah vampire yang menyamar. Lelaki yang mendapat peringkat kedua dalam daftar lelaki populer di sekolah mereka. Dia anak kelas dua SMA. Sekelas dengan lelaki yang mendapat peringkat pertama daftar lelaki populer, Makro Septian.

"Kyo-kun ohayou," sapa wanita yang ada di kelas mereka. Namun dia tak pernah menggubris sapaan mereka. Dia hanya mengangguk. Hingga dia duduk di bangkunya di nomor dua dari belakang.

"Hah, seperti biasa ya?" tanya Makro yang duduk di belakangnya. Kyo memutar posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Makro.

"Hm, dasar manusia." Katanya sepele. Makro hanya tersenyum kemudian dia memasang topi jaketnya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan pesimis terhadap kami, bangsa manusia. Bangsa vampire juga membutuhkan manusia. Namun perlu kau ketahui, adik Kurosaki itu punya sedikit energi negative. Berhati-hatilah," kata Makro serius. Kyo hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Kau lupa, ya? aku adalah satu-satunya vampire yang bisa bersentuhan dengan manusia yang memiliki energi negative. Jadi, aku tak perlu takut." Kata Kyo tenang.

"Ahaha, aku lupa. Akhir-akhir ini tenagaku melemah. Aku bahkan tak bisa membaca fikiran Shicchi tadi." Kata Makro

"Shicchi? Siapa?" tanya Kyo

"Aku lupa bilang ya? adik Kurosaki itu bernama Shicchi Kurosaki. Dia anak 2 SMP di sekolah ini." Lanjut Makro

"Ho… still innocent, eh?" kata Kyo sepele. Makro tertawa pelan.

"Entahlah. Tapi lupakanlah, kita sambung saja lain kali." Singkat Makro. Kyo hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali menghadap depan.

"Kyo, kapan kau sampai?" tanya Ichigo yang baru masuk.

"Kau ini dari mana? Aku baru saja sampai." Kata Kyo

"Maaf aku baru dari kelas adikku tadi." Jawab Ichigo lalu duduk di samping Kyo.

"Hei, semuanya. Mayuri-sensei tidak hadir, jadi kita disuruh keluar ke lapangan." Kata Renji si ketua kelas.

"Hah? Kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Nanao

"Ya, Ise-san. Ini namanya gigai. Jika kita pakai, kita akan bisa dilihat semua manusia. Dan kita dengan mudah mencari Rukia-chan." Kata Momo

"Hei, tapi Rukia mana mungkin bisa sampai di sekolah ini. Lagipula, kalau Shuuhei-kun dan Hitsugaya-san mengetahui kalau kita berbuat hal ini mereka akan khawatir." Kata Nanao meragukan.

"Mou, kita sudah permisi kepada Grimmjow kan? Jadi apa salahnya kita mencoba ikut membantu mencari. Lagian, mereka berdua mencari Rukia-chan sampai kemana sih?" tolak Momo merasa idenya tak diterima. Nanao hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, tapi kali ini saja ya, aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan yang namanya sekolah tau." Kata Nanao. Momo mengangguk.

"Yosh, kita akan menjadi anak baru. Kita bisa melihat cahaya." Kata Momo girang. Nanao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat expresi temannya.

"Ichi-nii…" panggil seorang gadis SMP mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Shicchi?" jawab Ichigo malas. Shicchi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kakak semata wayangnya.

"Hanya mau beritau, kalau Shicchi nanti pulang bersama Renji-kun. Kakak diluan saja," kata Shicchi. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Yo, Ichigo…" sapa temannya yang menghampiri Shicchi dan Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii, mereka itu…"

"Teman sekelas." Kata Ichigo santai.

"Teman sekelas? Hah? Yang satu menutupi wajahnya dengan topi jaketnya, apa dia bisa melihat jalan kalau begitu? Yang satunya lagi kulitnya pucat? Menyeramkan," gumam Shicchi dalam hati.

"Sudah biasa, Shicchi. Aku bisa melihat jalan kalau begini, kok." Jawab Makro yang bisa membaca pikiran orang. Shicchi bergidik kaget.

"A..apa? Ma..Makro-senpai tau dari mana?" tanya Shicchi gugup.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Kata Makro tenang. Shicchi melihat ke arah Kyo.

"Dia anak yang pendiam ya? daritadi tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun." Gumam Shicchi lagi.

"Ahahaha, dia memang begitu." Kata Makro lagi. Shicchi kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Berhenti membaca pikiran adikku, Makro." Kata Ichigo. Makro hanya tertawa lalu minta maaf.

"Oh iya, Shicchi. Kau belum mengenal Kyo kan? Dia Kyo Arashi." Kata Ichigo. Shicchi mengangguk.

"Aku tau dia. Seluruh wanita di kelas membicarakan dia." Kata Shicchi santai.

"Wah, aku cukup terkenal juga ya. aku rasa ada yang merasa tersaingin nih. " kata Kyo melirik ke Makro. Makro hanya tersenyum jail.

"Saa, Ichi-nii. Aku kembali ke kelas saja ya," kata Shicchi. Setelah Ichigo mengangguk dia mulai pergi.

"Saa, Ichigo. Apakah energi negative milikmu mengalir juga di darah Shicchi?" tanya Kyo to the point.

"Hm. Yah tapi tidak sebanyak energi negative milikku." Kata Ichigo. Kyo mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Makro hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celananya.

"Tapi, aku masih belum mengerti tentang vampire sempurna yang kau bicarakan itu." Kata Makro ke Kyo.

"Hn? Yang pada waktunya dia akan membutuhkan darah manusia itu maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo. Makro menggeleng.

"Jadi?" tanya Kyo.

"Jika usia vampire itu mencapai dua ratus tahun, dia akan memangsa manusia pertamanya. Kenapa setiap manusia yang menjadi mangsa pertama vampire itu akan mati. Bukankah jika vampire menggigit manusia akan ikut menjadi vampire?" Kata Makro. Kyo dan Ichigo hanya ber 'O' ria.

"Dia adalah mangsa pertama. Saat penobatan itu, si Vampire sangat banyak mengeluarkan energi negative miliknya. Hingga si Manusia tidak bisa membendungnya. Khususnya bagi manusia yang sama sekali tidak memiliki energi negative. Mungkin kalau Ichigo atau Kau yang menjadi mangsa penobatanku masih bisa ikut menjadi vampire karena energi negative kalian cukup besar." Jelas Kyo.

"Tapi, maaf saja. Aku tidak akan menjadi mangsa pertamamu." Kata Makro. Ichigo mengangguk setuju. Kyo hanya tertawa ringan.

"Baka. Penobatanku sudah lama sekali. Aku sekarang berumur tiga ratus tahun." Kata Kyo. Namun wajah Makro mulai serius.

"Jadi, kalau energi negative milik adikmu yang samar-samar itu? Bisa mendatangkan vampire untuk menghisap darahnya kan?" tanya Makro. Kyo dan Ichigo terkejut.

"Kau benar. tapi tenang saja, aku punya sesuatu yang bisa menyembunyikan energi negative." Kata Kyo sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan memberikannya ke Ichigo.

"Benda kecil apa ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu alat untuk menyembunyikan energi negative. Namun setelah digunakan, hanya mampu menyembunyikan energi negative selama lima menit." Kata Kyo.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Makro menimang benda kecil itu. Kyo menampakkan cengiran lebar ala Hichigo.

"Dari labolatorium Mayuri-sensei." Kata Kyo. Ichigo dan Makro terkejut.

"Hebat. Aku perlu belajar darimu tekhnik yang begitu." Kata Makro.

"Hajimemashite. Ore wa Momo Hinamori to Ise Nanao desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Kata Hinamori memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Nanao.

"Kalian berdua duduk di belakang Kurosaki Shicchi, perempuan berambut ungu nomor dua." kata Unohana-sensei. Mereka berdua mengangguk lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua," gumam Shicchi sambil melirik mereka berdua.

"Ano… Yoroshiku ne," kata Momo. Shicchi kaget langsung tersenyum.

"Ah, iya. Yoroshiku mo." Kata Shicchi. Sepertinya aku salah sangka deh. Pikir Shicchi.

"Disini tidak ada Rukia-chan, tapi mungkin aku bisa mencari lelaki yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu. Tadi nama wanita ini Kurosaki? Mungkin dia ada hubungan darah dengan Ichigo-san." Gumam Momo ke Nanao yang berbicara melalui telepati.

"Hm, nanti saja kita tanya tentang itu. Siapa tau Ichigo itu tau dimana Rukia." Jawab Nanao.

"Rukia-chan…doko e ikimashita?" kata Momo.

```Tsuzuku```

Berbahagialah kalian yang udah menjadi OC…*di timpuk*

Humm…, Minna kono Chapter wa dou desuka? Review review review yaw…

Hitsugaya: aku mana? Dua chapter sudah berlalu tapi aku masih saja belum muncul. Kau kemana kan aku wahai author abal?

Shicchi: *cuek* belum waktunya dirimu muncul Cebol-taichou-san.

Hitsugaya: Grrr… daiguren, Hyourin- *liat Shicchi buang semangka* ja-jangan! Oke oke saya nurut author saja. *duduk manis*

Shicchi: ahaha gud. Ichi-nii balasan review dari anak Fan Fiction.

Ichigo: Review pertama dari **Terserah-Lo-Mau-Manggil-Gue-Apa. **Waduh tuh anak penname nya gokil banget. HA? Deathglare tingkat tinggi? Wah, gomen nih author abal yang buat KaiRuk. Oketuan** Terserah-Lo-Mau-Manggil-Gue-Apa. **Fic abalnya sudah di update sesuai dengan permintaan anda.

Shicchi: Keep Review Hicchi, OC nya udah di muat. Ada komplain bilang yach… lanjut.

Renji: gue nih?

Ichigo: *sweat drop* baboon baka. Lo baca review dari siapa?

Grimmjow: gue aja yang baca. next dari **KakuzoHikariChan98 **pake akun adek? Wah wah wah**. **Yah, fic nya sudah di update, HikHik. Keep review yaw.

Shicchi: kalo Grimmy yang bilang dia gak bakal keberatan di bilang HikHik. OC nya udah di muat. Ada komplain bilang ke Shicchi. Oke…

Renji: next dari **Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly** tidak Hira-chan. Kaien mati. Ichigo nya tak ada karena itu flashback tentang Rukia dengan Kaien.

Shicchi: *ngelirik* Renji bilang Chan? Wah. Keajaiban dunia. Lanjut.

Hitsugaya: next dari **-killuMakino623- **Tragis? Keren? Sugoi? Wah. Saya disini tidak ada. Jadi jangan di bilang keren, Killu-san. *dijitak Shicchi*

Shicchi: URUSAI! Doita ne Killu-chan, namanya udah di ganti kan? Ada komplain bilang Shicci yah…

Hisagi: next dari **'Ruki-chan' pipy. **Eh, susah ama nya? Wah, belajar aja ama Saya.*taboked*. Fic nya udah di update kan? Enjoy.

Shicchi: keep Review, Ruki-chan..

Hinamori: next dari **Zheone Quin. **Bener.Lovestory yang tragis. Hikz. Kenapa Kaien gak jadi vampire sudah di jelaskan di Fic ini. Enjoy…

Shicchi: keep review….

Rukia: next dari **Hikaru Ryuuzaki.** *puppy eyes* Hika-kun benar. Nii-sama jahat banget. Hah? Bacanya hampir nangis? Saya yang mengalami saja juga nangis. *lebay*.

Shicchi: doita ne, Hika-chan. OC nya sudah dimuat. Kalo ada komplain bilang ke Shicchi yaw... keep review.

Nanao: next dari **FuzzyStrange Musume31. **ayo nyanyi sama-sama kita…*siapin mic* wah..Fic nya udah di update.

Shicchi: hah? Nama FB nya siapa *panic* ntar lupa di tag lagi next chapternya….

Byakuya: next dari **Sagara Ryuuki. **Bakal seru?Bakal abal yang bener.

Shicchi: wah, Byakuya-sama kejam. Hiks hiks. Keep Review yaw…

Hisana: terakhir. Dari **Aya-na Byakkun. **Whoa..banyak amat pertanyaannya. Jawabannya ada di Fic ini.

Shicchi: thankz yang udah ripyuuu yang udah mau jadi OC, yang uda baca tak ripyu, yang udah nge Like di Fb. Itsumo arigato, hontou arigato tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru yo! *malah nyanyi*.


End file.
